


Septiplier One-shot

by LookMage



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookMage/pseuds/LookMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut with no plot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Septiplier One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Fanfiction so go easy on me, and I'm sorry the smut is really bad I'm still getting used to writing it so yeah I hope you in joy my not-so-story-story though! (It's all smut)
> 
>  
> 
> ' = inner thoughts  
> " = talking

(Jack's POV)

"So Markymoo do you want to do something?"  
'I really jest want to do something I don't care what I'm soooo bored, I finished all my videos for the week so I could get some free time with Mark, we have been dating for a year and a half and things are going great! I love Mark so much!'  
"You know what I want to do Jack" Mark winked as he talked  
It was so obvious the lust in his eyes and smile  
"Maybe I don't Marky" I said teasingly  
"Show me Mark what do you want to do" I smirked

(Mark's POV) 

"Ok"  
I kissed Jack hungrily and grabbed his butt 

"Mmmmuufff-uuuhhhh" Jack moaned in to the kiss  
'He loves when I'm dominant'  
'He wrapped his legs around my waist as the kiss turned into making-out I carried Jack to our bedroom and threw him on the bed I tore off my clothes and then his, and continued the make out session naked this time'

"Mmmmaaaarrrrrk" Jack moaned as Mark begin kissing his neck trying to find his sweet-spot when Mark fond it he began sucking and licking feverishly 

(Jack's POV)

'I wanted more than what Mark was doing so I began rubbing our members together in a slow manner, Mark must have got the memo and grabbed the lube from the middle drawer and put some on his fingers and slid onn in my ass'  
"MAAAARRRRRK slow down!"  
"ok" Mark said pouting  
"Fine do what you want" I said, immediately regretting my decision to say that

Mark smirked with lust filled eyes and lubed his member and started to slide it in Jack ,and Jack whined and started to shake a little saying they hadn't done this many times before and it was a little painful at first and he quickly got used to it because of Mark's rushing 

"Jack your so cute when you make noises like that" Jack was a moaning mess and Mark liked it that way 

"Mark I'm close!" "Me to Jack"  
With a couple more thrusts they both came with loud moans the hot white liquid pouring into Jack's insides and both of their chests, Mark pulled out of Jack and laid down next to him on the bed and they cuddled and fell asleep  
[The End]

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was my first time righting smut I know it's bad BUT next time I right smut I will have help from my girl friend so yeah I hope you still like it though! I hope you have a good day/night/morning
> 
> Bye!!! <3


End file.
